1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door knobs and more particularly pertains to rotatable door knob cover which may be locked in place over the door knob.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door knob covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of child-proofing a door knob, decorative purposes, etc. are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such covers and related door knobs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,551; 4,082,351; 3,896,645; 4,578,970; and 5,074,607.
In this respect, the door knob cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional security for a keyhole-type door knob.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved means for protecting door knobs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.